yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Grace Tyler
Grace Tyler (グレース・タイラー Gurēsu Tairā)' '''is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime''. She was a part of Academia, teaming up with her older sister Gloria Tyler. Appearance Grace is a fair-skinned woman with yellow eyes and long silver hair that hangs over her forehead in a messy fringe and two locks extending to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extends down her back and curls up in a bunch. Grace wears a more feminine outfit than her sister. She wears a sleeveless tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves; silver-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, and black gloves that extend past her elbows. Grace also wears a lilac skirt with three diagonal black lines on each side over white leggings and black ankle-length heeled boots with silver heels and toes. Personality Like most of Academia Duelists and her older sister Gloria, Grace is cruel and ruthless, enjoying the pain and sorrow that she caused to others. This sadistic side of her, together with her sister, leads her to usually uses tactic that will inflict repeated injuries to their opponents, stating it's more fun that way. In addition to this, she has no hesitation to taunt and belittle her opponent until they either lose their calm or losing confidence. Compared to her older sister, Grace is more soft-spoken and calmer, but also more expressive than her sister when something excited her. Opposite from her sister, she's carefree and while she understands the importance of their mission, she seeks to have fun in Duel to the point she doesn't mind losing as long as the Duel is fun. After witnessing and defeated by Yūya's Entertainment Duel, she takes keen interest in him, expecting to see more of his Duel so much that she prefers to watch his Entertainment Duel rather than fulfilling her mission, and eventually defecting from Academia so she can be his ally. History '''Invasion of Xyz Dimension' Grace and Gloria were one of the Duelists sent to the Xyz Dimension with the armies to complete the ARC Area Project in the Xyz Dimension. She and her sister quickly became infamous among the Resistance as sisters who defeated most of Spade Branch Duelists with their "Amazoness" Deck together as Tag Duelists. Sometimes afterwards, when the majority of citizens in the Xyz Dimension have been turned into cards, they were sent back to Academia. Xyz Dimension Arc Grace and her sister, Gloria, were called by the Professor, Leo Akaba, and were ordered to assist ARC Area Project in the Xyz Dimension upon receiving report that Lancers have arrived there and interfering with their mission.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" Duel Against Resistance ".]] Arriving at Heartland, Grace and her sister spotted Sayaka Sasayama who was looking for Kaito Tenjō. Assuming that she was a Lancers since it won't be possible for a civilian to wander alone, they challenged her to Duel. Allen Kōzuki then arrived and together with Sayaka accepted the sisters' challenge. Once knowing that Allen and Sayaka were not Lancers, but Resistance, the sisters quickly lost interest as they revealed that they were the ones responsible for the annihilation of most members of Resistance's Spade Branch. The sisters then easily overwhelmed them by using the combination of their Fusion Monsters, "Amazoness Empress" and "Amazoness Pet Liger". Before they could change Allen and Sayaka into cards, they were confronted by Shingo and Gongenzaka who revealed themselves as Lancers, leading to another Tag Duel as Grace and Gloria weren't satisfied with the previous Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 107: "The Duel-Starved Amazoness" Duel Against Lancers After defeating Shingo and Gongenzaka, Grace and Gloria challenged Yūya and Shun who arrived shortly after and accepted their challenge for a Tag Duel. Grace and her sister quickly gained the upper hand, Gloria used the combination of their ace monsters and spell cards that continuously increased their LP each time Yūya and Shun special summoned monsters, while Grace used "Amazoness Secret Hot Spring" to regain their LP each time they receive damage at the end of the phase. Shun's continuous Xyz summons that only increased their LP quickly made Grace and her sister lose interest in continuing the Duel and told them to just surrender, which angered Shun further. However, Yūya managed to find a way to counter their combo by using the combination effects of "Miracle Rocket Show", "Smile World", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon". As Yūya activated his two spell cards, both Grace and Gloria were captivated by the beauty of the cards to the point they weren't even bothered when they were defeated. After being defeated, Gloria and her sister was left in shock at how amazing Yūya's Entertainment Dueling was, not minding Noro who ordered them to chase after Yūya and the others who have escaped while they were still in shock.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 108: "The Amazoness Trap" Lancers vs. Obelisk Force After their defeat, Grace, together with Gloria and Noro watched the Duel between the Obelisk Force against Yūya and Shun. Assuming that Noro was the one who called the Obelisk Force, she praised him for having a back up plan, but Noro denied this and concluded that the Professor was the one who called them, most likely seeing the possibility that the sisters would lose, which offended Gloria. Grace, however, admitted the fact that they have indeed lost and even though she was frustrated, the Duel itself was fun so she didn't really mind. Grace convinced her sister to watch, assuring that the Obelisk Force won't lose so easily, but in reality she wanted to see Yūya's Entertainment Duel once more. After the Obelisk Force were defeated by Kaito, who joined the Duel, she and her sister were ready to Duel again, Grace wanting to get revenge on Yūya first. However, Edo and his squad then arrived, ordering them not to interfere.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 109: "The Falcon that Perishes on Battlefield" Yūya vs. Edo Hearing Edo's order not to interfere, Grace angrily protested that Yūya's Entertainment Duel won't be fun if she and her sister doesn't join the Duel. She was cut off by Noro not to disrespect Edo and let him handle the Lancers. With Edo already forcefully dragged Yūya to Duel him and set a magic field that prevented anyone from interfering, Grace has no choice but to watch the Duel, though her disappointment was quickly replaced by her excitement to see Yūya's greatest Entertainment Dueling. As she cheered for Yūya, Gloria told her to stop watching and instead focus on their mission to defeat the Lancers, but Grace pleaded to wait a little more because it was starting to get on the best part, frustrating the older sister who reluctantly relented to her plea.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 110: "The Torn "Smile World"" As the Duel went on, Grace continued to be impressed by both Yūya and Edo, and even when Edo seemed to have the upper hand and Yūya on the verge of defeat, she expected that Yūya won't be defeated so easily and will show more of his Entertainment Dueling. However, Grace quickly became dispirited when Edo soon managed to reduced Yūya's LP to 100, thinking that this will be the end for Yūya, until the latter finally began his Entertainment Dueling, making her excited once more, especially when Yūya activated "Smile World" that pleased her. The Duel ended with Yūya defeating Edo, and Grace happily cheered for Yūya's victory, hugging her sister as she did so, which earned her a scolding from her sister, who reminded her of the fact that they kept losing against the Lancers, something that won't pleased the Professor, though Grace didn't seem to mind.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 111: "Pendulum Heart" Fusion Dimension Arc Defecting from Academia Just as Noro ordered the Academia soldiers whom he had called to attack Yūya, Edo defended the latter and openly declared his intention to betray the Professor because now he was sharing the same belief as Yūya and his father that Dueling wasn't a tool for conflict, but to bring happiness to people. Instead of panicking, Grace was impressed by Edo's decision to betray Academia, making her sister to ask if she was also going to do the same and become the Lancers' ally. Grace, however, corrected her sister, stating rather than the Lancers' ally, she was more delighted at the idea of becoming Yūya's ally. She urged her sister to be honest with herself, teasing her of the fact that she was also charmed by Yūya's Entertainment Dueling, flustering Gloria, and the two of them then joined Yūya with Edo. The Resistance's arrival and Edo's speech forced Noro to surrender and the remaining Academia soldiers to follow Edo's plan of rebuilding Xyz Dimension. Helping the Refugees Now officially allied with both Resistance and Lancers, Grace, her sister, and all former members of Academia helped the refugees in the Resistance hideout by distributing foods, medical supplies, and rebuilding residential houses for free to atone for what they have done. Grace and her sister helped in making and distributing foods to the refugees, making Gloria questioned why she has to do this, to which Grace answered that making people happy is part of Entertainment, so they should think about it as a training.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Yūya vs. Dennis Following the battle against Zarc, Grace appeared during Yūya and Dennis Macfield's with Gloria, Noro, and Edo, fondly calling out to Yūya and then watching his Duel against Dennis. During the Duel, when Dennis attacked "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", Grace wondered why since "Entermage Trapeze Magician" and "Odd-Eyes" had the same ATK. Gloria thought it was over for Yūya, but Grace told he would go for an Action Card. She and Gloria then noticed three kids who wanted to watch the Duel and Grace smiled as Gloria let them go up front to watch it. When Yūya weakened "Trapeze High Magician", Grace noted that Dennis didn't have any set cards. However, when Dennis used the effect of "Trapeze High Magician" again to protect himself, Grace wondered how would Yūya break through it. She applaud at the end of the Duel when Yūya won.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 144: "The Cursed Gear Mask" Yūya vs. Jack Grace is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack Atlas with Gloria, Noro, Edo, Kaito, Allen, and Sayaka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" She was happy when Yūya won and watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" Yūya vs. Reiji Grace was happy that Yūya won both Duels and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba to witness Yuzu Hīragi's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Grace uses an "Amazoness" Deck, with her monsters being Beast-Types. She also takes a more protective approach in Duels, relying more on Magic and Trap Cards, in contrast to Gloria. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Former member of Academia Category:Former Antagonist Category:Supporting Character